I Love You Fievel
I Love You Fievel Is A 1988 American animated comedy drama mystery film Directed and Produced by Phil Roman. From the Creators of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, The Man Called Flintstone, The Flintstones (1967 film), Desert Flower and Chief, and The Animated Movie: The Mystery of the Black and Pink Hombre. Plot Cast * Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Greg Burson as Yogi Bear * Jerry Houser as Cherry Bear * Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham * Cathianne Blore as Bridget * Roy Orbison as Diago * Linda Ronstadt as Yira * Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque and The Ghost of McBrusque * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt, Fiddlesticks, The Ghost of Scuttlebutt, The Cowboy of Scuttlebutt, Ferdy, Fran and Frank * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Frank Welker as Toby and Tank Top Mouse * Jeff Bennett as Irish Bear * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear * Kath Soucie as Cindy Bear * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya Mousekewitz * B.J. Ward as Mira Mousekewitz and Sarah Bear * Jeff Bergman as Bobby Bear * Michael Bell as John F. Kennedy 35th President Of U.S (Past Audio) Additional voices * Frank Welker - The Street Dogs * Sherman Howard - The Statue of McBrusque * John Kassir - The Statue of Scuttlebutt Songs # Follow Your Heart (Opening) - Fievel Mousekewitz # Come for the Ride - Fievel Mousekewitz # Get the Facts - Yogi Bear and Fievel Mousekewitz # Sink or Swim - Olivia Flaversham and Boo Boo Bear # Kiss and Coo - Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham # Dream a Happy Dream - Olivia Flaversham and Boo Boo Bear # St. Louie - Tanya Mousekewitz, Sarah Bear and Yira # Marry Scuttlebutt - Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt # Forever is Too Long - Diago and Yira # I Yabba-Dabba Do! - Cindy Bear # It's Been Fun, It's Been Swell - Everyone Quotes I Love You Fievel/Quotes Trivia * Running Time: 85 Minutes * Rated G: Romance- Action-Adventure * preceded by The Animated Movie: The Mystery of the Black and Pink Hombre and followed by The Spirit of Scuttlebutt. * It was footage from Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! and An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. * Cindy Bear's Secret Production Universal Pictures, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Amblin Entertainment, and Universal Animation Studios Crew * Kris Zimmerman - recording director casting director * Jim Stenstrum - character design * Larry Latham - storyboard artist * Lyndon Ruddy - storyboard artist * Robert Taylor - storyboard artist * Jayne Barbera - excutive in charge of post production Gallery I Love You Fievel/Gallery Transcript I Love You Fievel/Transcript I Love You Fievel/Trailer transcripts Soundtrack I Love You Fievel/Soundtrack Credits I Love You Fievel/Credits End Credits Art * Cherry Bear follows Yogi into the Airport and Carlos O' Kelly's * Yogi and Cherry watched a movie * Bobby Bear wears a costume of Freddy Krueger * Yogi reads a Genie Bear Story * Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Raced To The Park * Fievel Meets John F. Kennedy in The White House * Scuttlebutt Went To Check Category:1988 films Category:An American Tail Category:Yogi Bear Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Films set in London Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Films produced by William Hanna Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by Phil Roman Category:Movies Category:G-Rated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films about mices Category:Films about cats Category:Crossover movies Category:Cats and Kittens Category:BBFC U-rated films Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Films about bears Category:Package films Category:Sound Effects by Hanna-Barbera Category:List of films based on Hanna-Barbera cartoons Category:I Love You Fievel Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama films Category:Films set in hotels Category:Buddy films Category:McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films